Black And Green
by EC926
Summary: When reluctant soulmates, Natasha and Oliver, are shipwrecked on Lian Yu, the two of them are unprepared for what's in store. Now, 5 years later, the two are back in Starling City, and they will stop at nothing to save their city [Part of Earth 926] BOOK ONE
1. Prologue

A man and woman breathed heavily as they ran through a forest. They climbed a cliff wall, and saw a fishing boat in the distance. They continued running, and jumped to the ground below. The man set his bow and arrow, and fired a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks, creating an explosion that alerted the fishermen.

 _"The island they found us on is named Lian Yu. Apparently, it's mandarin for 'purgatory'. Oliver, my soulmate, and I have been stranded here for five years. We have been dreaming of rescue every dark, bleak night since we got stuck here. For five years, we've only had one goal… survive… survive, and one day return home. The island had many dangers. To survive, we had to forge ourselves into weapons, to make each other more than what we once were. I am returning, not the girl who was shipwrecked, but the woman who will help the man who will bring justice to our city, against those who have poisoned it. My name is Natasha Romanoff."_

"Oliver Queen and Natasha Romanoff are alive," a Starling City anchorman was saying. "The Starling City residents were found by fishermen in the North China sea five days ago, five years after they were missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed 'The Queen's Gambit.' Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture of the Starling City club scene, while Romanoff was mostly seen at charity events. Shortly before the disappearance, Queen was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire, Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased."


	2. One

Natasha was looking at the Starling City skyline out of the window of her hospital room, wearing a change of clothes that Oliver's mother, Moira, brought her. She had cut her long red hair when they had reached China, so it was now falling in waves at her chin. They had separated her and Oliver, wanting to look at each of them separately. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, hearing the door open.

"Tasha…" her best friend since birth, Clint Barton, breathed as he walked in.

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "Clint." She walked over to him, hugging him and taking in his scent. It was so good to be home.

He hugged back. "I can't believe it's you." He pulled back and looked at her. "What was it like? Being alone with Queenie for so long?" he asked, using Natasha's old nickname for Oliver, a teasing smile on his face.

Natasha smirked the tiniest bit. "It was okay, Oliver kept me company."

Clint's eyes went wide. "What, you don't hate him anymore?"

"I guess you could say that Oliver and I are in a relationship," she said, smirking wider.

Clint was silent at this new information. When he finally spoke, it was with a soft smile. "I guess five years alone did you guys some good. Before it happened, everyone was betting on when you guys would get together and have passionate hate sex."

Natasha gave him a look. "You and I both know that was never going to happen."

There was a knock on the door, causing the two to turn and look.

"Mom and I are going home, you guys wanna come with?" Oliver asked, now wearing a suit, and holding his and Natasha's wooden suitcase from the island in his hand.

"Sure," Natasha said, smiling at him while Clint nodded.

Oliver held out his other arm, and Natasha walked over and linked her arm through. Oliver placed a kiss on her forehead, and the two of them walked out of the hospital room, Clint following behind them.

The Queen family's black sedan pulled up to the family mansion. Oliver got out first, and pulled the back door open for Natasha. "After you."

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him and getting out of the car, Clint following behind her.

The driver then opened the trunk, and went to get the wooden suitcase, only to be stopped by Oliver putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got it," he said, taking the case. He put his arm around Natasha and started to walk into the mansion.

"Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing," Moira said, opening the double doors.

"Oliver. Natasha. It's damn good to see you two," a black, British man said, walking up to them. Oliver and Natasha just stared at him, Oliver putting down the case. "It's Walter…" Oliver took his arm off Natasha and shook Walter's hand. "Walter Steele."

"You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company," Moira said. Oliver walked past the two of them when he saw the family maid, Raisa.

Natasha wondered when Oliver would realise that Walter and Moira had gotten married. He was always a little slower than her at figuring things out.

"It's good to see you, Raisa," he greeted, taking her hands in his.

"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner," she said, speaking the last part to Moira.

"Wonderful," Moira said as a door upstairs opened and shut. "Oliver?" she asked as Oliver started to walked towards the staircase. "Did you hear that?"

"Hey, sis."

"I knew it," Oliver's little sister, Thea Queen, said. "I knew you were alive!" She hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"You were with me the whole time," he whispered to her.

"After five years, everything that I see in my beloved city is now unrecognizable. I look in the mirror, and I don't see me… I see the Widow."

Natasha looked in a mirror that was in the hallway. For a second, her face flashed, and all she saw was a red-haired, black-hooded woman wearing a dark smirk.

N

atasha was on the Queen's Gambit, watching the storm, standing next to Robert Queen. A crew member walked in from being outside, soaking wet from the storm.

"The storm's a category two. The captain's recommending we head back."

"All right," Robert said. "Inform the crew."

"Are we in trouble?" Oliver asked, entering from one of the cabins.

Natasha scoffed. "We obviously are, Queenie."

Oliver glared at her, while Robert gave her a look. He had made her promise to be civil to Oliver on this trip, at the very least, in front of him.

Natasha opened her mouth to apologise to Robert, when her and Oliver's mutual friend, Sara Lance, approached from the cabin Oliver had walked in from... wearing nothing but an open robe, showing her underwear, holding a bottle.

Natasha tried not to let it get to her, but this was one of the reasons she hated Oliver. She was cursed to have an allosexual soulmate who slept around, while she herself was asexual. She felt tears brim in her eyes. She hated how Oliver got under her skin so much.

"Ollie?" Of course she was fucking drunk. "Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?"

"I'll be there in a minute, Sara."

At this point, Natasha went back to her cabin, and sobbed into her pillow. She didn't really hate Oliver. No.

She was in love with him.

Oliver was looking at a photo of him and his father, waiting for Natasha. The front door opened, and Tommy Merlyn walked in.

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck," he said, chuckling.

"Tommy Merlyn," Oliver turned around and greeted the man, hugging him.

"I missed you, buddy."

"Hey, Tommy."

The men pulled away to see Natasha standing in the walkway, smiling.

"Natasha," Tommy greeted, smiling and going over to hug her. She hugged him back. "I thought that you wouldn't be here."

She pulled back and looked at him. "Why's that?"

"Because you hate Oliver," he said matter-of-factly.

Natasha chuckled. "I haven't hated Oliver for years now, Tommy."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Really." To prove her point, she went up to Oliver and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Tommy looked like he was about to faint at the action. "Y-You two are together?"

Natasha and Oliver chuckled. "Yes," Oliver confirmed.

"We gotta go, dinner will be ready soon," Tommy said, shaking his head.

Oliver and Natasha looked at each other, puzzled. Why was he acting like that at the news of them being together?

They were now seated at the dining table, eating dinner. Oliver was seated next to Natasha and Tommy on one end, while Thea was next to Natasha and Walter, with Moira on the other side of him. Clint was across from Thea, sitting next to Tommy. Tommy was currently catching them up on the stuff that they missed, no longer acting like he did when he found out about Oliver and Natasha.

"Ok. What else did you guys miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and 'Lost,' they were all dead… I think."

"Yeah, they were. Apparently the island was purgatory or something like that," Clint added.

Natasha nearly laughed at that. Oh, the coincidences of life.

Natasha watched as Oliver looked at Moira and Walter, Walter pouring more wine for Moira, and saw the lightbulb go off in his head. There we go. She took a sip of her wine, looking between the three of them using only her eyes. She wondered when he was going to bring it up. If she were a betting woman, she would wager that it would happen during dinner.

"What was it like there?" Thea asked, making everyone go quiet. Tension started to fill the room as everyone turned to Natasha and Oliver.

"Cold," Oliver said, while Natasha nodded.

"Tomorrow, you guys and me, we're doing the city. You guys have a lot to catch up on," Tommy said.

"I'll come with," Clint added.

"That sounds like a great idea," Moira said.

"Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office," Oliver said.

"And I was hoping to stop by The Romanoff Project," Natasha added, turning to look at Clint. She knew, that in her parents' will, Clint was made the head of the charity if something were to happen to Natasha, the man being like a son to her parents.

Walter was about to take a sip of wine, but stopped at Oliver's words. "Well, there's plenty of time for that." He put his glass down. "Queen Consoldated isn't going anywhere."

Raisa then came over to set a bowl of pears on the table, only to trip. Oliver caught her and helped her restore her balance.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver."

"It's no worry," Oliver replied, in russian. Everyone except for Natasha looked at him, stunned.

"Your accent needs improving, dear," Natasha said teasingly, taking another sip of her wine.

"Dude, you speak Russian?" Tommy asked, while Thea looked at Natasha.

"Did you just call him 'dear'?" Thea asked, equally as stunned as Tommy.

"Yes."

Everyone except for Clint and Tommy looked at Natasha in surprise.

"Natasha, dear, are you and Oliver together?" Moira asked.

"It shouldn't be that surprising, considering that we're soulmates," Oliver said, before adding, "She was the one to teach me Russian."

"I didn't realize that the two of you were soulmates, Oliver," Walter said, confused. From what he had heard, the two fought like cats and dogs.

"I didn't realize that you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter."

There we go. Natasha smirked slightly. Oliver was so predictable sometimes

Silence filled the room again, and the tension from before came back with full force.

Moira looked at Oliver and then at Thea.

"I didn't say anything," Thea said, her voice full of denial.

"She didn't have to," Oliver said.

"It was obvious," Natasha added, taking another sip.

Moira nodded at their words. "Oliver… Walter and I are married." She grabbed Walter's hand. "And I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone," Walter added.

"It's fine," Oliver said, visibly pained. Natasha put a hand on his arm. Oliver got up from his chair, Natasha following behind him. "May we be excused?"

Moira nodded at the two.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, guys," Tommy said, with Clint nodding awkwardly.

Oliver and Natasha left the room, not speaking a word.

I know, the wooden case isn't that big, but just imagine that it's big enough for both of their vigilante stuff.


End file.
